Underneath it all
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: But that fatal night changed everything. But it also had crushed her spirit, damaged her soul beyond 32 stitches. BeChloe AU. Beca deals with her past, and Chloe finds her ways of showing her her love. Rated M for violence and mature contents. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Underneath it all**

 **A/N:** **Big hugs and kisses to my beloved friend "50 shades of Pitch Perfect" for inspiring and encouraging me to write this. I don't own anything! Please R &R! **

**Chloe's Pov**

I trace the fine white line across her stomach with my index finger, slightly elevated, 32 stitches, I don't need to count them. I can feel her tensing up.

It's been almost a year now, almost a year since I received her call in the middle of the night, since I almost lost her. I remember it like it was yesterday, and I know she does too. I sigh. The sight of Beca, covered in blood and tears, a glass fragment stuck in her lower abdomen, would be forever imprinted in my memory.

She wipes my hand away. "Don't" she whispers on the verge of tears again.

"I love you Beca. With everything. With your scars, visible or not" I say looking up at her. I've said these words so often, they began tasting bitter on my tongue.

Feelings have been there since she began dating that asshole, but we both had been too afraid to admit.

But that fatal night changed everything. But it also had crushed her spirit, damaged her soul beyond 32 stitches.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Flashback**

He was drunk again. Beca knew it the moment he slammed the door shut. She had packed her few things in a bag. She couldn't stand that anymore. No more of this constant yelling, the hitting. She didn't love him, maybe never did.

The atmosphere changed abruptly as he entered the living room and saw the bag. "What's this?" he spat out, fist clenching at his side. Suddenly Beca felt like a trapped animal. She wanted to leave with her head up high, but now she felt helpless again. "I'm leaving" she said, her voice beginning to tremble. He laughed. "And where do you plan to go?!" his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm going to Chloe". She shouldn't have said that. Chloe was a red flag for him. She bit the insides of her cheeks till she tasted blood. He moved closer to her and knocked over the small table next to the door. Beca flinched. She knew what would follow. She closed her eyes.

The first blow made her fell on the floor. But she was painfully pulled up by her ponytail again. "You're not going to this bitch!" another blow. Beca couldn't stop the tears anymore. Blood was dripping down on her hand from her split lip. "You're mine!" he yelled and then he hit her so hard she crashed onto the glass table. It shattered on the impact of her small body. Shards of glass cutting in her skin. "You little bitch!" he spat on the floor and kicked her in the side. The pain was now almost unbearable.

She heard the door slammed shut again. He was gone.

With the last piece of strength that she could muster she got up and realized with horror that a huge fragment was stuck in her stomach. With trembling hands she tried to pull it out but the pain was too much for her. She almost passed out, nausea overcoming her like a wave and she vomited on the floor. Later she didn't know how she eventually reached her phone and dialed Chloe's number, but somehow she must've succeeded because the next thing she remembers is her soft voice, her gentle touch and the feeling that she was safe now, finally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N:** **Thanks to the followers! This is the last chapter, hope you enjoy! R &R! **

**Chloe's PoV:**

I reach up and wipe the tears away before they could leave glittering trails on her pale cheeks.

"Talk to me" I whisper. One hand stroking her cheek, the other resting on her beating heart. But she wreathes underneath me, pulling her sheets up to her. And I know that the moment slipped through my hands like sand, again. As much as I try it, Beca puts a cover of silence around her, like a dark cloak.

Her eyes tell a story that I couldn't fully comprehend. And I'm desperate to. I can see her demons fighting a battle, they're displayed all over her features and in the way she acts.

But every time I reach out for her, I have a feeling that she shrinks back. Kisses have become just short pecks, touches something she fears.

And I'm powerless. I see her pain, her battles, her soul that is sore and lost.

She flinches at the slightest touches, and her silence is louder than a cry. It fills the room, encasing us like ropes, which are strangling me.

I'm fighting with my own tears by now.

Beca reaches over and pulls the light out. The darkness that follows is thick and weighing heavy on both of us.

I can hear her cry. I slip under the covers myself moving carefully closer to her small and broken form. I wrap my arms around her and say a silent prayer that she lets me. And Beca turns around, burying her face in my top. It's like she wants to vanish inside of me, her arms cling to me whilst her sobs intensify. I hold her as tight as I can manage, like a lost child. The words "please talk to me" are screaming in my head. It feels like it's going to explode any minute. But I bite my tongue.

The urge of showing her how beautiful she is in my eyes, how much I desire her, love her, is overwhelming tonight.

I put all my courage together. I know that she would either slap me across the face and leave for good or gives in to me. It's a 50/ 50 chance.

So I take her face in both of my hands, my grip maybe a little tighter then intended and force a bruising kiss on her lips prompting immediate entrance. It's tasting salty and kind of sad… I never knew that you could taste sadness. But in all this there was something so right and pure. I'm sure she feels the slowly growing impatience that had boiled up in me over the past weeks. She's by surprise and that's my advantage. Quickly I turn her around so I come on top of her. My hands roaming over her body. I want her, so badly now. I need to show her what she means to me, I need her to feel it, no matter what. It's the only way now.

I start kissing down her neck, her collarbone, lasting a little longer over her scar, kissing it with all the tenderness I can muster. My hands caressing both her breasts. But I can't stay any longer there. I'm sucking at her right nipple now. She's not making any sound but tears are still flowing down her cheeks.

My hands wander further down her soft stomach and on the even softer flesh on her inner thighs. I'm getting aroused more and more and wet myself. At this point there's no turning back. I sit up looking down on this fragile woman that I love so much it hurts.

As slowly as possible I place kisses on her thighs whilst spreading her legs apart.

"I love you so fucking much Beca!" my voice barely above a whisper but echoing from the walls like I had screamed them over and over.

And I thrust two fingers into her. She turns her face away eyes wide shut. She's so wet and I immediately quicken my pace adding a third finger and bringing my lips to her clit. Her hands are covering her face now, and she's shaking, if it's because of her nearing orgasm or her sobs, I can't tell.

I suck harder at her sensitive bundle of nerves letting my tongue fulfill magic on it.

Her walls are contracting around my fingers, as she comes silently.

And then I feel her hands dragging me hard upwards, nails digging into the skin on my shoulders. And with horror I realize that she's crying harder now. "What have I done?!" this thought flashed across my mind like a gun shot.

In her eyes there's a mixture of hate, anger and deep, deep love. I let out a breath I had no idea I was holding. And she pulled me into a kiss filled with all the words she couldn't say.


End file.
